Doce Companhia
by Veri-chan
Summary: Talvez ele fosse masorquista ou algo assim, só isso explicava o fato dele querer ouvi-la falar sobre Kaname. Mas qual é a sua surpresa, quando descobre que na realidade ela chorava por ele? Para Lally YK, atendendo um pedido na Whishlist do forúm


**Doce Companhia **

Yuuki jogou o caderno longe o bufou de raiva, afinal, por que precisava estudar aquelas coisas chatas? De que iria lhe adiantar saber a circunferência da terra e o nome dos rios da floresta amazônica? Sentiu algumas lágrimas de raiva brotar em seu rosto. "Eu sou mesmo uma inútil, não consigo nem entender essa matéria" murmurou enquanto colocava a cabeça entre as pernas.

Da cozinha, Zero podia ouvir sua irmã adotiva chorar. Sentiu uma forte pontada no peito, por que ela sempre chorava por essas coisas bestas? Às vezes achava que ela usava esses pequenos problemas como pretexto para chorar pelas coisas que realmente lhe importavam, como Kaname. Seu rosto contorceu-se, quase que por instinto, ao pensar no vampiro. Como o odiava. Mais do que qualquer outro vampiro, era pelo sangue puro que sentia aquele grande desprezo.

Tirou a chaleira do fogo e cuidadosamente despejou a água quente contida nela em uma pequena e delicada xícara. Em pouco tempo a água misturou-se com as folhas de chá. Cuidadosamente, pegou-as e caminhou ate a sala, sentando-se no sofá de frente para Yuuki – que se encontrava sentada no chão -, colocando as bebidas na pequena mesa que separavam os dois.

"Yuuki" chamou, mas a garota não se mexeu. Seus soluços continuavam baixinho, quase inaudível "Yuuki!" voltou a chamar.

A garota levantou um pouco o rosto, a ponto de Zero só poder ver seus belos olhos por entre a franja que lhe caiam no rosto. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, mas ela parecia ter parado de chorar. O rapaz suspirou fundo e levantou-se do sofá, sentando-se do lado da garota no chão.

"Por que está chorando?" perguntou atencioso.

"Eu não to chorando" mentiu ela, ainda abraçada as pernas e escondendo seu rosto.

"Então por que você não olha para mim?"

A garota levantou um pouco o rosto, observando-o pelo canto do olho. Zero estendeu a mão e pegou uma das xícaras em cima da mesa, entregando-lhe a Yuuki.

"É o seu preferido" disse o rapaz.

A garota olhou-o por um tempo e finalmente saiu de sua posição, pegando a xícara, bebendo o chá em silêncio. Ao acabar, notou que Zero ainda lhe observava preocupado.

"Está melhor agora?" perguntou ele, Yuuki confirmou com a cabeça "Agora me diga, por que estava chorando?"

"Eu... Eu não consigo entender a matéria de Geografia, sou uma inútil mesmo..." reclamou ela.

"Deixa de besteira, você não é inútil coisa nenhuma" falou ele irritado, como se tivesse sido ofendido "E eu posso te ajudar a estudar".

"Mesmo?" perguntou ela abrindo um sorriso, o que fez Zero sorrir, intimamente. Adorava aquele sorriso. Sentiu seu rosto corar levemente e tentou afastar tais pensamentos de sua cabeça. Ela não gostava dele, só tinha olhos para Kaname.

"Com uma condição" falou. Yuuki olhou-o curiosa e recuou um pouco, confusa.

"Condição? Que condição?"

"Se você me falar qual é o verdadeiro motivo de estar chorando. Porque eu sei que não é por causa de uma simples tarefa de geografia."

A garota suspirou e sorriu timidamente para o rapaz.

"Eu não consigo te esconder nada, não é?" riu.

O rapaz sorrindo, imaginando a conversa que viria a seguir, com a garota falando sobre Kaname, seu amor por ele – mesmo que não expressasse com aquelas exatas palavras seus sentimentos pelo vampiro – e como não podiam ficar juntos ou algo assim. Ele por acaso era masoquista? Gostava de sofrer e ficar ouvindo a mulher que ele amava – porque sim, ele a amava, e já sabia disso fazia um tempo – falando de seus sentimentos sobre outro homem? Segurou a ponta de seu dedo na sua mão, apertando o máximo que pode. Não queria a ouvir falar aquilo, mas ao mesmo tempo queria consolá-la, e aquele era a melhor forma. Só queria poder vê-la sorrindo sinceramente.

"É Zero-kun" murmurou ela baixinho, abraçando novamente as próprias pernas e apoiando a cabeça nestas, enquanto olhava para o rapaz. Zero olhou-a surpreso, como assim ele? Não entendia. Ela não estava chorando por causa de Kaname? "Estou preocupado com Zero-kun" continuou a garota "Sei que você pediu pra eu não me preocupar, mas eu me preocupo. Eu gosto muito de você" disse sorrindo "E toda essa situação... Eu... Eu...". Os olhos logo se encheram de lágrimas, e algumas poucas escorregaram sorrateiramente pelo seu rosto. "Eu só queria poder ajudá-lo mais. Queria impedir que tudo fosse tão doloroso para você".

Zero estava tão surpreso, que demorou alguns segundos para que conseguisse reagir àquela declaração? Quer dizer que aquelas lágrimas eram para ele? Involuntariamente viu-se sorrindo, ela estava preocupado com ele, e aquilo lhe deixava feliz. Saber que ela se importava. Mas não queria lágrimas, não, dela ele queria sorrisos. Os mais belos que ela pudesse lhe dar.

Delicadamente, tocou com a ponta de seus dedos o rosto da menina, que lhe parecia tão frágil naquele momento.

"Boba" disse ainda sorrindo "Se quer me ajudar, só precisa sorrir. Pra mim, essa é a melhor coisa que você pode fazer".

Ainda acariciando seu rosto, com o cuidado de alguém que mexe em uma rara boneca de porcelana, ele aproximou-se e beijou-lhe suavemente as bochechas. Yuuki, totalmente tomada pela surpresa e pela timidez, recuou assustada e sentiu seu rosto corar violentamente, o que apenas fez com que Zero sorrisse, divertido com a reação.

"Eu... Ah... Por que fez isso?" perguntou ainda corada. A voz falhava e ela tentava fazer seu rosto voltar à cor normal contando mentalmente ate dez, o que era inútil.

"Como agradecimento" ele murmurou "Por se preocupar tanto comigo. Agora, cadê aquele livro de geografia?".

A garota sorriu e levantou-se, indo atrás do livro que havia jogado longe. Zero apenas ficou sentado, observando-a e pensando como alguém poderia ser tão doce, gentil e bondosa. Sorriu, a amava, isso era um fato. Já fazia tempo que havia percebido, e mesmo sabendo que ela não o amava de volta, sentia-se feliz em estar ao seu lado. De ser seu companheiro. Seu amigo, a quem ela confidenciava tudo. Só de estar perto dela sentia-se feliz Poder sentir seu perfume - uma mistura de canela e menta - aquilo o deixava louco. E o toque de sua pele... Tão quente e tão macia.

Yuuki sentou-se ao lado dele, já com os livros na mão e sorriu.

"Então, você vai me ajudar?"

Zero olhou-a com carinho e sorriu de volta.

-.-.-.-

Zero foi a cozinha fazer um pouco de café, os dois estavam estudando a horas e Yuuki já estava ficando com sono,m as recusava-se a desistir. Gostava daquilo nela, ela era forte, determinada. Mesmo que isso lhe causasse problemas às vezes. Ao voltar notou a garota adormecia em cima dos livros, e sorriu consigo mesmo. Ela ficava linda assim.

Pegou-a no colo – sentindo o corpo frágil dela bem perto do seu, podia ate ouvir o coração dela batendo ritmicamente - e caminhou ate o quarto que a garota às vezes usava quando dormia na casa do diretor, em vez do dormitório. Colocou-a na cama, cobriu-a e gentilmente afagou-lhe os sedosos cabelos.

"Como pode ser tão linda?"

Beijou delicadamente a testa da garota, sentindo o perfume de seus cabelos penetrar sua narina e sua pele quente em seus lábios. Estava virando-se em direção a porta quando sentiu alguém puxar-lhe o braço. Yuuki, ainda embriagada de sono, sorriu-lhe e disse numa voz fraca e entorpecida.

"Obrigada Zero-kun" e voltou a deitar-se e fechar os olhos, indo-se para o doce mundo dos sonhos.

"Obrigada você" murmurou Zero pra si mesmo "Obrigada por ser tão boa comigo, _meu amor_".

E saiu do quarto, deixando que a pessoa que ele mais zelava descansasse em seu mundo de fantasias, onde ele sabia, ela poderia ser feliz e não teria que se preocupar com ele, com o fardo que ele lhe obrigava carregar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Essa fanfic foi um pedido que eu atendi na Whishlist do fórum _Mundo dos Fics_. É para a_ Yuuki Kiryu_, ou_ Lally YK_. Eu não conheço muito bem ela, mas fiquei com vontade de escrever sobre Vampire, e para unir o útil mais o agradável, decidi logo escrever sobre o casal que ela gosta e atender esse pedido. Agora se ela vai gostar da finc, é outra historia XD_

_Não acho que a finc esteja Fuflly, como ela pediu, mas ta até bonitinha, e pra minha pouca experiência com o casal, espero que tenha ficado bom._


End file.
